Everything Changes
by Raychel
Summary: Lydia has a new power, will it be a curse or will it help Stiles get through the hardest thing he's faced.? Set in Season 5. Various pairings. This is a Stiles based story but has everyone else in it. This has Stydia AND Stalia aspects.
1. Tragedy

AN: This is set in Season 5. I own nothing. I would like to add that I don't hate Malia, that I'm not doing this because I hate Stalia. I am a shipper of both Stydia and Stalia but this idea came to me the other night and I just began writing it. Let me know if you like it and I will continue.

"Malia!" Stiles Stilinski screamed, trying to pry his father off of him, "LET ME GO! MALIA!" But the flames were too high, the house was going up in smoke and Stiles could feel his heart break with every crackle.

"SON calm down the firefighters are on their way." John Stilinski was forced to be firm even though he was probably crumbling inside but not in front of his only son. The young man in his arms that was watching as he lost some of the most important things to him.

"What happened?!" Derek Hale's voice rang out from behind the father and son, "Malia," Her name fell out of his mouth in a whoosh, "No… NO."

"Don't!" John got in front of the werewolf as he held his son back.

"Stiles," Derek reached out for his friend but there was nothing. Stiles had broken free, despite his knowledge of fire, despite the danger he had to go in after her, "NO." Derek was now the one holding him down, "No, Stiles you'll die in there!"

"Malia…" Stiles tried to scream but it was no use. He knew. He wasn't sure how he knew but he felt it, "She can heal from fire," Stiles told Derek, "She can heal." Sirens blared as the trucks came closer, followed by Scott's vehicle.

"Oh my God," Scott was now by Stiles' side, helping Derek pull him away from the house, "What the hell happened?!"

"It… we were… I was… it flew threw my window. I was out here and… Malia was in the shower, after we got back from Prom she wanted to clean up," Stiles felt his chest constricting, "Scott… tell me… just give it to me straight… do you hear her?" When Scott didn't answer his friend right away, Stiles had his answer, "NO!"

"I'm so sorry man," Scott had tears in his eyes as he pulled Stiles into him, "Stiles… oh my God."

"STILES!" He knew that voice; it was Lydia, "STILES!"

"He's OK," Derek answered but Stiles began to shake. No he wasn't, he was not OK. His… everything was gone. The one girl who loved him so much was now…

"I gotta go in there," Stiles began to fight against Scott but it was no use.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Lydia's voice cracked as she looked up at the Stilinski house, "Is… everyone OK?" But Lydia knew, it was evident in her voice, "I'm so sorry Stiles," And that was when he knew. When Stiles had his confirmation that Malia was gone, the pain was agony, his heart was being ripped in two and he screamed, "Let me," Lydia told Scott and she was now on the ground, not caring about her dress. Her slender arms wrapped around Stiles and he gave in. She held him as close as she could, as the tears shot through him. As the pain rippled through his heart, he grasped onto Lydia.

"Come on," Lydia whispered into his ear, "Stiles come with me, come on."

"I can't leave her," Stiles whimpered, looking up at Lydia whose face was tear stained, "Lydia…"

"Come on Stiles," It was then that Stiles found a strange calm, he felt Lydia pulling him up and away. He could feel his body moving but he was no longer connected. All sound seemed to go silent as he followed her through the woods.

"This isn't happening," Stiles finally spoke, stopping when Lydia did, "Right? This is… a nightmare right?" When she turned to face him, she didn't nod or shake her head.

"Would it help if I told you it was a dream?" Lydia asked him in a soft voice. Stiles just stared at her unblinking. Maybe he would wake up now… from this nightmare, "I'll do anything to take away the pain in your heart right now," Lydia reached up to his chest and pressed her hand against his heart, "Because I feel you Stiles." Her voice shook, "I can feel everything you're feeling and I am so… sorry." And then he was hugging her. Stiles was pulling her into his arms as if she was the one in need of comfort. As if she had just lost the love of her life.

"Tell me it's a dream," Stiles begged her and she squeezed him, "Lydia?"

"Shhh… it's just a nightmare…Stiles… a nightmare that will end… one day." It was the last two words that reminded him this was real but he couldn't let himself believe it. No, it was too much… it was all too real. No… not the girl he loved. Not her. Only hours before they had been at prom, dancing and laughing… only hours before Stiles was sure of everything. His life was finally getting back together after all of the horrors of High School. Senior Prom was supposed to be a magical night… a wonderful night and this was how it ended? This was how the Universe repaid him?

"It's not fair," Stiles gasped against Lydia's hair, "This isn't… right, how the hell could this happen?"

"I wish there was something I could tell you to make this all better. Something that would make it all go away," Lydia's voice was steady despite her shivering, "You're not alone Stiles, we're always here for you." She promised, "Oh Stiles," It was in her voice, the sadness for him. The anger… it was all emitting off of Lydia and his breathing finally evened out.

"Stop taking it," Stiles whispered to her and she looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Stop taking my pain," Stiles cupped her face with his right hand, "You'll make yourself sick," It was something new that Lydia had learned and it was the strongest with Stiles. She was able to relieve emotional pain; she would take it into herself.

"I can't help it," Lydia insisted, "Let me take a little alright?" She gave him a firm glare and Stiles nodded after a few moments, "I won't take it all just… a little off the top." Stiles felt the tension leave him and there was a type of serenity that came over him. Then as if he had been taken out of ice cold water to a warm blanket, he was dunked back in. Lydia had taken all that she could and Stiles was grateful, "We should get back," Lydia told him.

"No," He answered honestly and Lydia's eyes watered again, "I just want to stay here… forever." Stiles didn't argue though when Lydia looped her fingers with his and began leading him slowly back to his house. Stiles said nothing as the smoke began to drift through the woods; there was nothing he could do or say to change anything.

AN: Now let me say this again, I don't hate Malia but this is just how the story starts. I have more but wanted to post this and see what people thought or if you guys wanted me to continue.


	2. Guessing Game

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I was afraid I was going to get bombarded with flames lol.

Their house was half gone. Stiles did not look back as he sat in the seat next to his father. They were headed to Scott's house; Melissa McCall who was dating John had insisted they stay there. Stiles said nothing as he stared straight ahead, watching the trees pass by in the headlights. Before he knew it, they had arrived. Scott was outside waiting for them with his girlfriend Kira. Lydia's car was parked out front which meant she was close by.

"I'm so sorry about Malia," John told his son, his voice cracking, "Son… I'm so…"

"I can't talk about it right now Dad," Stiles informed him before getting out of the car. He wanted to disconnect, he wanted to rest… he wanted to sleep so he could wake up. His father didn't press it. Kira embraced Stiles when he made it to the porch; she said nothing as she pulled him into her tiny frame. Scott led Stiles into the house and he saw that the living room had been made up.

"Everyone is staying here tonight… so we made room," Scott turned on the light; Lydia was putting a pillow on the couch when she saw Stiles. Her eyes touched his and he blinked.

"You guys don't have to stay," Stiles finally spoke and everyone just stared at him.

"We want to," Lydia told him, "Friends don't leave friends when things like this happen," Stiles didn't respond, instead he just stared at the floor as if it might open up and swallow him whole. He hoped that it happened… he waited.

"I made hot chocolate," Melissa appeared with two mugs that she set on the corner table, "Not that it will take away what's happened but…" She approached Stiles softly before pulling him into a motherly embrace. As much as Stiles wanted to cry again, he had no breath left in him, "Stiles you and your dad are welcome here for as long as you need, our home is your home. It always has been," Stiles stayed quiet but hugged her back in gratitude.

"I think I should take him upstairs," Scott said to his mom and she nodded, letting Stiles go. John walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Stiles felt Scott's hand touch his wrist and he pulled away slightly, "Stiles…"

"I don't… I'm sorry," Stiles looked around; "There's just so much here," There was a painting on the wall that had been done by Malia for a class project and Stiles backed away.

"Maybe he should stay with me," Lydia spoke up, only loud enough for Kira, Scott and Stiles to hear, "I can take him to a hotel or something."

"Is that what you want?" Scott asked his best friend, "Do you just want to get away?"

"I want Malia," Was all Stiles said and he felt Kira and Lydia set their heads against his shoulders, "There's gotta be something we can do," Stiles insisted, "She's not dead."

"Stiles we can go to a hotel," Lydia told him and he just stared at his hands, "Come on,"

"I don't think you should be alone right now." Scott stepped in, "No offense Lydia, I know how close you guys are but he's my best friend."

"Scott," Stiles finally looked up at his friend, "I appreciate this, I really do but I think I should just go to a hotel tonight. A place that doesn't have constant reminders,"

"Ok," Scott sighed reluctantly before pulling Stiles into a hug, "Stiles, I'm so sorry man. I'm so sorry." And with that Stiles turned for the door. He didn't say goodbye to anyone, he didn't feel like he had the strength. He heard tiny footsteps behind him and knew it was Lydia.

"I didn't want to say anything in there but I think this calls for some alcohol," Lydia's words made Stiles scoff in agreement.

"You got some?" Stiles asked, rubbing his eyes from the dried tears.

' "I do actually," Lydia unlocked her doors, "I grabbed some as I was leaving the house."

"You knew didn't you?" Stiles asked, not getting into the car yet. Lydia looked at him from over the hood.

"It was too late…" Lydia looked guilty, "If I had just gotten to the phone or…"

"Woah… don't go blaming yourself Lyds," Stiles cut her off; "It's not your fault. It's whoever threw that damn torch into my window… that's whose fault it is." He opened the passenger seat and plopped in, not bothering with his seatbelt.

"Please buckle up, that last thing your dad needs is something happen to you too,"

... LATER...

Stiles stared at empty bottles of Vodka and Rum on the hotel bed. The pain was gone; it had been replaced by a fuzzy feeling. Lydia had gone to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

"My head," Lydia grumbled as she came back into the hotel room, "Oh… I should have never mixed the drinks."

"I feel fine." Stiles lied down on the bed, they had gotten a king size so they could just pass out after drinking, "Ok… well not totally fine…"

"I love that you can hold your liquor," Lydia sighed, sinking down next to him her eyes halfway shut, "So many people can't."

"Trust me… I'm not capable of being a slobbering drunk right now if you paid me," Stiles enjoyed the calm, the numb and he felt a head against his shoulder. Lydia had rolled closer to him, her eyes shutting.

"We should go to sleep," She sighed next to him.

"I don't wanna," Stiles muttered but his eyes shut involuntarily when he felt a hand run through his hair. It was relaxing and he had to jerk himself awake, "Lydia stop."

"No…" Lydia giggled softly, "You like it, I can tell."

"It's making me fall asleep," Stiles opened his eyes to see her closer then he thought she was. Their faces were only inches away from one another and Stiles was grateful that she was so close. If someone had told him that he and Lydia Martin would one day by tighter then a knot he would have laughed. "Lydia?" He didn't mean to sound so pathetic but she didn't flinch.

"Yeah Stiles?"

"Thank you," He whispered to her and she opened her green eyes. She gave him a sad smile before shifting her body so that Stiles was being pulled against her. He didn't protest when she pulled him close, her heartbeat meeting his as his back connected with her waist. Now he was doomed, Lydia had full access to his hair and she was now stroking lines down to his neck. It was so relaxing, he felt his eyes shut and he fought sleep a few times before fully falling under. Before he knew it, he was waking up the sunlight, setting off his headache.

"Mmmm," A voice grumbled behind him and Stiles managed to turn his body facing Lydia, his eyes were still shut but he needed escape from the sun. Without thinking, he reached over and pulled her to him. Lydia's arms held his neck tightly as he burrowed his head underneath her chin. Lydia Martin had soft skin and she smelled amazing but Stiles didn't have time to notice that. Instead a knock was at the door and Lydia jerked awake.

"What?" She sighed, not removing herself from Stiles' arms, "No… I need more time to sleep."

"STILES!" It was Scott's voice, "Lydia?! Open up!" There was such urgency in his voice that Stiles pried Lydia off of him, she was still protesting but finally gave up when Stiles was out of her reach.

"Scott?" Stiles opened the door to see his best friend and Derek Hale, "What happened? Is there news?"

"They didn't find her," Scott was breathless, "They looked and there was no trace of her." Stiles' heart jumped a beat when he heard this.

"Oh my God are you serious?" His voice cracked.

"We went back to your house this morning once they were gone and looked, no sign of Malia at all. We think she might be alive," Derek actually looked relieved, it was a strange look for him and Stiles could feel his chest explode.

"Did you pick up a scent? Anything?" Stiles had hurried back into the hotel room, Lydia was now sitting up in the messed up bed, causing Scott and Derek to look at the alcohol bottles, at Lydia and then at Stiles.

"Oh cool it, nothing happened. We had some drinks and fell asleep," Lydia told them, "Did you guys say that Malia's alive?"

"We think so yeah," Derek nodded, "I'm gathering a bunch of people to start looking for her."

"Right now your dad is filing a missing persons report," Scott told Stiles who was putting his shoes on, "Stiles…"

"Scott give me just a second OK? I have a hangover from hell and this news on Malia is…" He paused, "I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"But I felt it," Lydia spoke up, still sitting on the bed, "I…" But the look Stiles was giving her made her shut up, "Sorry."

"So where do we start?" Stiles ignored the ache in his temple, "Come on, I need to go too."

"No offense but we can't have a human dragging us down," Derek spoke and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm sorry."

"Look you and Lydia go see your dad at the station, I'll call in a few hours ok?" Scott set a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "We're going to do everything we can to find her, I promise." And then they were gone, leaving Stiles to feel unsure.

"Did that just happen?" He turned to Lydia who was staring off into the distance, "Lydia… is Malia alive?" Stiles watched her as she concentrated, her eyes shutting and she stayed silent for a good minute.

"I… I don't know," Lydia finally spoke, "My powers work differently now. I mean… there were times when I screamed when someone didn't die but a part of them did."  
>"Like when?" Stiles cocked his head to the side. Lydia flushed slightly and ran a nervous hand through her hair.<p>

"Like when the Nogitsune took you over," She began, "Stiles… you didn't die but a part of you did and I never told you this but the night after we found you." Lydia gulped, "The next day… all I kept hearing were machines and… you. I kept hearing you and it was during your procedure that I screamed." Stiles was staring at her half mouthed since this was the first time hearing about it, "I was in my car and I heard it. I felt it. I felt you die." Tears glistened in Lydia's eyes as she recalled that horrible night. "It was then that I knew your life was in danger until we got rid of him but you weren't entirely dead." Lydia waited as her words sunk in, letting Stiles put it together.

"So are you saying that she might be on her way to death instead?"

"I'm saying that my power is tricky and I'm not entirely sure what I feel." Lydia shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could give you a straight answer." Stiles ran a nervous hand over his mouth, the way he did when he was thinking, "Are you OK?"

"Hah," Stiles responded, "Uh no… I'm not OK… not OK but I guess I'm better then when I thought Malia was 100 Percent dead."

"Well at least you have some hope now… right?" Lydia sounded hopeful and Stiles nodded with a heavy sigh.

"We have to find out who torched my house," Stiles switched gears as Lydia finally got out of the bed.

"I agree but first we should eat something and get hydrated," Stiles looked at himself in the wall mirror for the first time. He looked like he had been run over twice with a semi and someone had punched him at least ten times, "Stiles are you sure you're ok?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, "I just… I just have this feeling…" He looked at her, "This uneasy feeling that whatever this is… is just getting started."

"But Malia is probably alive," Lydia reminded him, "That's a good thing."

"I refuse to get my hopes up," Stiles admitted, his voice shaking, "Don't tell anyone this but I told myself I wouldn't live in denial, that I would wake up and accept that she was gone," Stiles sucked in a breath as he wave of dizziness came over him, "I'm so used to her being there. I've… forgotten what it's like to sleep alone," Lydia was now hugging him, her head below his chin and he hugged her back.

"You can sleep with me," Lydia's words made him smile, despite his pain, "Oh God, that came out wrong," He could hear the cringe on Lydia's face, "I meant you can sleep in my bed, next to me if you need… this just sounds so wrong doesn't it?" Lydia's voice got higher and Stiles pulled his head away to look down at her.

"I get what you're saying and thank you for the offer," Stiles felt touched by her generosity but he wasn't sure if he was ready to sleep with someone who wasn't Malia even if his fifteen year old self was kicking him right now.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Lydia ended the hug but took his hand, "Check out time isn't until noon and we have a few hours."

"Shouldn't we get to school?" Stiles asked and Lydia sighed.

"I'm sure you've been excused and besides, you're still waiting to hear back from colleges anyway. Stiles the school year is about to be over and the next thing you know we'll be graduating and-"

"Ok I got it, thanks." Stiles stopped her whirlwind speech by opening the door to the hotel, "Food sounds pretty OK right about now."

"There's a sweet diner down the street,"

"Ok."

AN: SOOOO … What did you think? Yes. OMG please review? I need to know.


End file.
